Musical War
by believeinsherlock221B
Summary: Finally, they're saying what they need to say. But they're in public, so they aren't using words. They're using lyrics. Does it lead to love, or hate? One-shot. Niley. Not my best, but I hope you like it :


When the beginning of _7 Things_ reached her ears Miley cursed her luck. "I've never had that song performed while I was in the same general vicinity as the Gray's and I was hoping to keep it that way," she told her table and the other girls just smiled pityingly at her.

She could feel two sets of eyes that were trained on the back of her head, but she didn't turn around, knowing it was Joe and Kevin. The DJ that was doing this little Disney 'get together' had a text only request system in place. And only six people in the entire room knew his number.

So when _Heartless_ came on, Miley had a good idea as to who had requested it, and who it was directed at. Miley just smirked, "Come on Tay. We're going to dance, Emmy, Dems, Sel you three have to come as well."

The five girls jumped onto the dance floor. When Miley caught Kevin and Joe's eyes she blew a kiss at them and smirked. Then, right before their song was over, she texted the DJ.

By now Taylor, Emily, Demi and Selena had caught on to what Miley and the Gray's were about to do. "You are not going to fight with them tonight Miles. They are so not worth the effort," Taylor reprimanded.

"I'm not fighting, plus, they just called me heartless." Miley grinned when her request began to play. _Survivor_ by Destiny's Child. That had been on her break-up playlist after Nick and had dumped her and he and his two brothers had left her and not looked back.

Demi rolled her eyes, "All four of you hurt each other, what you need to do is sit down and discuss it like adults. And not have a weird musical 'war' or whatever."

Miley sighed, "That's not gonna happen Demi. Just look at Kevin and Joe, they hate me."

"They don't hate you, they're just stupid. They're retaliating because they think that you're not hurting as much as they are. They love you, Miley, just go talk to them." Selena practically begged Miley. But the teen queen just held up her finger, signaling her friends to be quiet.

_Gives You Hell_ poured through the speakers and Miley looked at her friends, "They don't know what they just got themselves into." Taylor, Demi, Emily, and Selena grimaced at the look on Miley's face. She looked extremely determined to crush the Gray Brothers.

"Just don't do anything rash, Miles; like actually going up there and dedicating the song to them. The press is here, and you will never hear the end of it from the execs." Emily asked, pleading with her best friend. Miley grinned at them, "Let's just dance ladies."

Every male eye was on them as they danced. Of course, they were the only five on the dance floor, but that was only a little bit of the reason. Miley let her hair fly from side to side as her next pick came on.

Taylor turned her wrath onto the younger brunette, "You did not just drag one of my songs into this Miley!"

Miley grinned sheepishly, "But it's a perfect song. I've really never been anywhere as cold as them." _Cold As You _continued to blare through the speakers as Taylor glared at Miley. Miley turned away from the burning glare and instead looked at Nick.

He was glaring, but it wasn't directed at her. It was directed at his older brothers who were both holding their hands up in defense. 'Maybe the girls are right and Nick actually does care' Miley thought to herself. She shook the thoughts out of her head, knowing they were impossible.

When the next song came on she was mildly surprised, it was Nick's voice pre-recorded blaring through the speakers. _Sorry_ had been, what she figured, his apology. But she hadn't taken it seriously. If he couldn't say it to her face he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

Thinking about how Nick didn't deserve her forgiveness and all the things that she would eventually forgive him for, made her forget to think about what she was doing when she requested the next song. It also brought tears to her eyes. She didn't realize what song she had requested until the message was already sent.

"Oh shit," Miley mumbled as her tears fell and Taylor turned her wrath on her for the second time in one night. Everyone listened as Taylor's voice sang "_You're not sorry_," while the real Taylor was trying to comfort her best friend.

"Miles, don't cry" Demi said as she wrapped her arm around the girls waist and led her to their table. A bunch of their friends gathered around the table and blocked Miley from the view of the Gray's.

She smiled a watery smile up at her friends, "I'm fine, guys, don't worry about me." But they knew she wasn't. All of them wondered what had happened. One second she had been smiling, and now she was crying. They figured it had something to do with Kevin, Nick, and Joe. Miley jumped when the next song began to play.

"_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Darlin' you give love a bad name_."

Emily growled, "Those bastards." They all turned to see Joe and Kevin laughing, and Nick just looked miserable.

Demi got up and walked over to the eldest Gray's. When they saw her coming they stopped laughing and looked scared. She slapped them both, which caused everyone to laugh, including Nick and Miley.

Nick and Miley's gazes met and he offered her a small smile. She tried to return it, but her tears wouldn't let her. Emily and Selena led Miley to the dance floor, trying to get her to smile again. Emily did a weird chicken dance move, and then the two of them began to square dance.

That did cause Miley to smile, followed by her bursting into a fit of giggles when the next song came on. She looked around behind her to get some indication as to who had requested it. It was either Taylor or Demi. Demi was smirking and Miley smiled at her, "Thanks" she mouthed.

Miley had one more thing that she wanted to get out of the way during their musical 'war' as Demi had called it. There was only one song that came to mind when she thought of what she needed to say.

"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye," _Forever & Always_ began.

"MILEY RAY STEWART!" Taylor yelled, and Miley shrieked as she kicked her shoes off and ran away. Taylor was right behind her. And throughout the entirety of the song Taylor chased Miley around and around the room that they were in.

All of the other Disney stars just laughed as they watched the two girls have fun. Somehow while they were running around and around Taylor had managed to request _Battlefield _by Jordan Sparks.

Finally the two girls stopped and had to sit down to breathe. They sat there and just listened as the music washed over them. Near the end of the song Joe and Kevin came over to their table, led by Demi.

"We're sorry for being douche bags." Kevin offered, looking like he actually meant it.

Joe added, "We really are. We just…it's a long story. Maybe we could talk about it another time? Only if you want to? We just want to explain ourselves so you don't hate us as much!"

Miley looked at the two brothers as if they'd lost their minds, "I have never and will never hate you. I thought you two knew me better than that."

Both boys tried to save the situation, "It's not that."

"We deserve your hate," Joe stuttered.

Her gaze softened as _Until You're Mine_ came on. Miley looked around Joe and Kevin, who were still standing there nervously to see Nick, who was still smiling at her. This time she offered a real smile back.

"Kevin, Joe, let's talk about it later." She said, and they nodded and walked off. "Hey Dems, can I request one of your songs?"

"What the hell? You ask Demi, but you can't ask me?" Taylor demanded, stomping her heeled cowboy boot onto the floor. Demi just smiled and nodded her permission to Miley.

After Miley sent the text Selena asked, "What song did you request?"

"You'll see," Miley told them as _Until You're Mine_ started to fade out. As it faded out completely _Get Back_ began to fade in.

"You know, Nick wrote that song for you. And _Until You're Mine_, and _On the Line_, and _Don't Forget_, and, no wait I think that's it." Selena, Emily, and Taylor laughed at the confused expressions on Demi's face. She had gotten confused talking about her own songs.

Miley shook her head, "No, I didn't know that, but thanks for telling me. Now I feel really awkward cause Demi is singing me love songs." Demi playfully slapped Miley's arm as the entire table burst into fits of giggles.

_Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours_ was Nick's next choice. Miley left the dance floor to go take a sip of her water. As she sat down she got a text from Nick.

'**I really am sorry.'** And then as an afterthought, **'Please don't delete that text.'**

She giggled _**'I wasn't going to.'**_

'**Do you forgive me?'** When she looked over at him he was giving her his famous puppy dog pout. The one that he knew she couldn't refuse no matter how hard she tried.

'_**Of course I forgive you.' **_

Miley blushed when Taylor winked at both her and Nick as _Love Story_ came on. Miley would've thrown something at her if she wasn't so happy at the moment. Maybe she and Nick could work things out.

Selena pulled her out to dance, and the five girls spun around the dance floor.

_Juliet_ by LMNT blasted out when Taylor's song finished and Miley could help but spinning around happily. He remembered that was one of her 'happy' songs. Pulling out her cell phone she requested a song that she knew he'd written for her; even if he had used it to hurt her after their break up.

"_I'm hot, you're cold_" Miley pointed to herself for hot, and Taylor for cold. And then when the chorus rolled around she sang, "_I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby!_" And she pointed at Nick. Miley then blushed and turned away before she could see his response.

Everyone laughed and danced along. Even the Gray Brothers joined the group on the dance floor. Miley stopped dancing when one of her songs came on. "_Let's Dance,"_ Nick whispered in her ear.

She turned and grinned at him, "Is that an invitation, or do you just like this song?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute, "Well it was most definitely an invitation. But no offense to the song, I like the girl who sings it a lot better." Miley beamed at him as she took his hands.

Just as they were getting into the rhythm of _Let's Dance_, one of their songs came on. Joe and Kevin nodded at her, letting her know that they had been the ones to request it.

Nick began to softly sing her the words of _The Way You Look Tonight_ as he held her close and then spun her around. "Miles, I know I was a jerk to you. And I was gonna ask you if you wanted to be friends, but now that I've had you in my arms again, I know I can't do that. I love you Miley Ray Stewart."

She was shocked at his confession, but she smiled as yet another of their songs came on. Nick gripped her hand tighter, as he sang _"I wanna be your everything."_

"I love you too, Nicholas. You've always been my everything." They kissed, and when they broke apart they were surrounded by clapping and catcalls. "Well, this is somewhat embarrassing. Hold up, are we together again?"

"Do you want to be together again?" Nick asked timidly.

Miley beamed, "Only if we stay together. I can't live without you Nick, and I don't want to. I think we can make it work this time."

He nodded, "Oh I'm never letting you go again. You're gonna be mine until the end of time." They kissed again as their favorite song began to play.

Miley and Nick began to dance, in beat with the song, hands intertwined. They yelled the lyrics to Elvis Costello's _Pump It Up_ at each other and at their friends, and everyone was glad to see Nick Gray and Miley Stewart finally truly happy. And of course, together again.


End file.
